The Little Things
by Okumatte
Summary: Dib has a new plan that is going to make Zim pay for the threats and the humiliation. What Dib doesn't realize, though, is that Zim is the one thing he's always wanted. Rated T for character Death


A/N: Hi! This will have a bit of a song at the end, but it won't be all the way through the story. I don't know if that's considered a song fic or not. Anyways, there will also be some point of view changes. I write who's point of view it's from or if it is in third person when that section starts so I hope that it isn't too confusing. Okay, on with the fic!

Diclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or anything else appearing in this fic that is noticeably owned by someone else.

-Zim-

The clock is ticking away. It is almost time to get out of this retched learning facility called 'skool'. Then, I will go back to my clean, private base and think up more plans.

'Ring!'

Ahh! There it goes, freeing me from my boredom and Dib's evil glare. He was smiling all day today – never a good sign.

As soon as I walked into the door of my base, I took off my disguise and shoved it into my pak. Then, I went down to my lab to ponder my next evil plan and other things that were on my mind.

-Dib-

"Zim has escaped my plans ever time, but not today. He will pay for all he has done. If only I were going to save his body for an autopsy. No, I won't save his body, but I will have his pak and his base. If no one believes me still, I will be saddened and may even give up on the paranormal. If no one believes with the evidence right in front of them, I doubt they ever will. It's sad, though. Out of all of them, I thought that maybe at least one of them would believe me. That's all I've ever wanted. I've always wanted someone to know what I'm feeling and what I've seen. I want someone to look up to me."

-Zim-

Foolish Dib! He has no idea that I have planed a microphone in his room and that he talks to himself. I knew he was planning to so something! He intrigues me to no end, though. Dib and I are similar in some ways. We both work to help those who despise us because that is how both of our societies work. The difference between him and I is that those who despise him (the human race, particularly his classmates) know that he knows that he is disliked. I pretend as though I have no idea that the tallests are making fun of me. It is rather fun to be a nuisance. One thing about Dib is that he keeps trying and doesn't seem to care that they hate him. The tallests are my leaders and they hate me. They can decide my overall fate. Dib's peers hate him. They can hurt him, but they don't rule Earth, now do they? I have more of a reason than Dib to help those who dislike me! Dib keeps on helping them, even though if he gives up, no one will care! I envy Dib for his determination. Dib never realized it, but someone does look up to him and that someone is me.

-Third Person-

Zim heard a noise behind him and turned around, but it was too late. Zim had been knocked out by Dib. Dib now had Zim in a sack and had begun dragging him out of his base. Dib wasn't dragging Zim to his home, however. Dib was dragging him in the opposite direction.

-Dib-

Now, I shall begin my plan by dragging Zim to the old cityi pool! No one goes there anymore and they still fill it with water! No one will be there to see and Zim will pay.

-Third Person-

By the time Dib made it to the old city pool, it was noon. Zim was heavier than Dib had thought. Dib roughly woke Zim up after tying his hands and feet together with alien-proof cord and putting alien-proof duct tape over Zim's pak. Dib dragged Zim over to the pool and started talking to him.

"Zim! It is time that you payed for what you've done! You've tried to kill me, you've humilitated me, and you tried to either kill or enslave the whole human race! I have no more patience. Bye, spaceboy!" he said.

Then Dib grabbed zim and flung him into the pool.

-Dib-

After Zim is dead, I will grab his pak and I'll have his whole base to myself. My only regret is not being able to stand closer so I can see all of his organs once his skin burns off. I know that I can't stand in six feet of water and I wouldn't want to swim close to him. It might give him a good way to get out if he learns how to swim by following my example. It may also give him an opportunity grab me and pull me down too. Then, the world may never know about him and his alien technology. That would be a waste.

-Zim-

Good job, Dib. I'm impressed. I'm dieing and it's excruciatingly painful. Well, at least I'm dieing and honorable death. My nemesis finally defeated me. My only regret is not being able to tell you that I look up to you. You do have someone who looks up to you, Dib, and it's me. I feel the icy grip of death engulfing me, now. Goodbye Dib.

All you've ever wanted

was someone to truly look up to you

and six feet under water, I do.

A/N: I got the inspiration for this story from the song 'The Little Things Give You Away.' It's a song by Linkin Park and I really like it. The last three lines of the story are some lines from the song. I hope that you all liked it! (even though I thought that it was crappy work if I do say so myself.....) Review if you want to give me your feedback! (P.S. Reviews make me very happy 8D)


End file.
